


A Violent Prison For Violent Visions

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Leather and Lace [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gay, M/M, Reno’s Conscience Is Getting The Best Of Him, Slash, Spoilers For The Remake, Yaoi, mlm, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Reno had more empathy than was good for him in this line of work.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Leather and Lace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Violent Prison For Violent Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> So, I’ve been feeling anxiety and stuff so I figured writing a bit of angst for Reno would help. It did, a little bit, but it’s still good. I wanted to explore his guilt a little bit, even if I didn’t do it too in-depth. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Reno,” Tseng began, falling behind Rude as the three of them started for the elevator, “It had to be done.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s _right_.” Reno replied with a roll of his eyes, huffing, “Shit didn’t have to…”

“But you know that it did,” Tseng replied, filling the gap that Reno’s words should have taken up. “You did what you had to do, and it’s not something to keep on your conscience.”

“We dropped a whole plate. Even topside didn’t get to evacuate.” And there were a lot of people dead or actively dying, now. It was one thing to do his job, it was another to agree with it. Nothing seemed to be capable of cheering him up. 

"All evidence of misconduct must be erased. Company rules." Tseng told him easily, stepping inside the elevator when it dinged for them. Rude adjusted his stance, hands folded in front of him. He couldn’t look at either of them, finding a spot on the floor to wrap his attention around.

“Oh, I get it. Evidence isn’t a good thing that you want. It’s a bad thing that you have to destroy or you go to jail.” Reno groused, rolling his blue eyes as he crossed his arms with a wince. A conscience wasn’t the right thing to have in this job, sure, but he couldn’t help it. It could have been any plate that dropped, and if he worried about people he cared about, so did people that this actually affected. 

“I doubt that we would go to _jail_ ,” Tseng answered dryly, “Though the company can’t be held responsible--”

“So we blame the people we crushed for it and move on?” This wasn’t helping. “That fucking SOLDIER boy, I can feel killing _him_.” Rude shifted again at Reno’s words, glancing over at him to gauge how well he was standing. He’d taken a pretty serious beating both times they had fought Cloud, and he wasn’t sure Reno should still be working right now. With the company on high alert, though, they couldn’t exactly expend anyone. “But there were innocent people there, too. Even some of _our_ people.”

“Is that what bothers you?” Tseng questioned, tipping his head slightly, “That people are expendable and it could be you?”

Reno bristled at that, shifting to lean on the back of the elevator and sighing. Maybe that was it, Tseng usually could pick these things out fairly easily, after all. But, at the end of the day, he had a lot weighing on him, and another mission right now didn’t sound so good.

“I think I just want a stiff drink.” A non-answer was the best he could come up with, and Tseng didn’t bother with trying to refute him, simply nodding and turning his attention to the elevator’s counting of the floors. When the doors dinged and opened once more, Rude was the first one out of the elevator, and Tseng hung back, taking Reno’s arm as he limped past him, pulling him close. It wasn’t _quite_ a hug, but whatever he wanted to call it, it was something almost too kind. Taking Reno’s chin with his free hand, Tseng kissed his lips as though he were afraid a rougher touch would shatter the younger Turk.

“We will get you through this. What’s one more mission?” There was a gentle smile on his face as he spoke, his eyes tender, “After this, I’ll take you somewhere. You can rest and we can find other ways to occupy that vicious mind of yours.”

Reno eyed him for a second before dropping his stare and he nodded, defeated. Tseng was right, what was one more mission? Finally following Rude out of the elevator, the remaining Turks joined him in front of the Vice President’s door, ready to hear what they had to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn’t think that this one would be very long, but I did want to write something maybe a bit more angsty. Whoops. I hope you guys liked it, anyway!
> 
> Prompt: “Evidence isn’t a good thing that you want. It’s a bad thing that you have to destroy or you go to jail.”


End file.
